


Backwards Compatible

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:56:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6992380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinesh thinks that Gilfoyle is sleeping with other people. He's not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backwards Compatible

When Dinesh saw Gilfoyle leaving the house at night, he frowned. “Where are you going?” he asked. He and Gilfoyle had been hooking up every night for the past couple of weeks. He didn’t like to think about it too much, he tried to just focus on the fact that he was finaly getting laid.

Gilfoyle stopped in the doorway and raised an eyebrow. “I’m just going to a concert. Will you miss me?” 

Dinesh glared and said, “No, I was just hoping you were going back to the frozen hellscape you came from.” 

“Nope. I’ll be back home around 2. You know, if you want to wait up for me.” Gilfoyle said it so that it would sound like a joke to the other guys, but he was hoping that Dinesh would stay up for him. 

 

Gilfoyle knocked on Dinesh’s bedroom door. Dinesh opened it and glared at him.

“You look pissed,” Gilfoyle said. 

“Maybe I just don’t like being bothered in the middle of the night,” Dinesh said. 

Gilfoyle leaned down and said in his ear, “Well, I just wanted to check on you because I thought maybe a blow job would help you sleep?” 

Dinesh couldn’t help but smile. He led Gilfoyle into his room and started undressing. Gilfoyle pulled off his shirts, then kissed down Dinesh’s body. He started sucking his dick. 

After a minute, he lifted his head and narrowed his eyes at Dinesh. “You’re not moaning.” 

Dinesh shrugged. 

“Are you trying to stay pissed at me while I’m blowing you?” 

“Well, I’m not just gonna cave and act thrilled with you rolling in at 2 a.m. I need to keep some dignity.” 

Gilfoyle let out a low chuckle. “Well, now I have no choice but to make you scream my name and thank me repeatedly.” 

Dinesh rolled his eyes. “You know, sex with you isn’t that great. I mean, now that I’ve gotten used to it.” 

“We’ll see,” Gilfoyle said confidently. He went back to sucking Dinesh’s dick.

Dinesh clenched his jaw to stifle a moan and managed to say, “This is very mediocre.” 

Gilfoyle started bobbing his head and let Dinesh’s dick hit his throat.

Dinesh gasped. “Holy shit! Do that again!” 

Gilfoyle lifted his head a little, lightly sucking on the tip.

“Oh, fuck you,” Dinesh grumbled. “Do it again, please? Gilfoyle. Gilfoyle! I’m begging you.” 

Gilfoyle started bobbing his head again, letting Dinesh’s dick fuck his throat. 

Dinesh moaned happily. “Jesus fucking Christ,” he said. He groaned and pulled on Gilfoyle’s hair as he came.

Gilfoyle lifted his head so that Dinesh could watch him swallow, since he knew Dinesh always liked that. Dinesh let out a little breath.

“Now say ‘thank you’,” Gilfoyle said.

“Thank you, Gilfoyle,” Dinesh said breathily. 

Gilfoyle rested his head next to Dinesh’s. Dinesh ran his hand over Gilfoyle and lightly felt one of his nipples. Gilfoyle watched him affectionately. 

When Dinesh’s senses came back to him a little, he said, “You realize that your plan to put me in my place involved deep throating me, right? This isn’t one of your moe badass owning me stunts.”

Gilfoyle smiled a little and said, “Yeah, but I proved you can’t stay pissed at me.” 

“Not as long as you’re having sex with me, no,” Dinesh said. “Speaking of which, can you…” 

Gilfoyle rolled onto his stomach and unzipped his skinny jeans, sliding them down. Dinesh grinned and felt his ass. 

“God, I fucking hate that you’re so sexy, but you really are,” he said. 

“What’s to hate?” Gilfoyle asked, sliding his pants and underwear down more so Dinesh could more easily grope his ass. “It seems like you’ve got a pretty sweet deal.”   
“I don’t know. You fucking someone else and then rolling in here for sloppy seconds just feels a little degrading,” he said. 

Gilfoyle raised an eyebrow. After a moment, he said, “Well, Dinesh, I was going to go to bed right after I was done getting fucked by Jeremy, but I felt bad for you.” 

Dinesh frowned. He wasn’t sure why it bothered him more that Gilfoyle was with a guy, but it did. “Okay, well, you should probably go so I can go to sleep.” 

“Sure thing Just stop gripping my ass because you fucking love it so much,” Gilfoyle told him.

Dinesh pulled his hand away and said, “No problem. It’s full of Jeremy’s come, anyway.”

“Yeah, it fucking is,” Gilfoyle told him as he stood up.

 

 

Jared woke up in his cot in the garage and saw Jared sitting on a pool chair in the corner, playing on his phone.

“What are you doing in here?” Jared asked.

“Killing time until 3 a.m.” 

“...why?” Jared asked.

“I don’t know. Why are you a 30-year-old man with a business degree from Vassar who lives in a garage?” 

“Point taken, I guess,” Jared said. 

Gilfoyle looked at the time and shrugged. “I guess it’s been long enough,” he said. He stood up and pulled his shirt off. Jared watched him curiously. Gilfoyle put his shirt back on, inside out, then started to head inside. 

“You want it to look like you went out and had sex,” Jared said, tilting his head curiously.

“You’re smarter than your life situation makes you look,” Gilfoyle told him. 

“But, why would you do that?” Jared asked.

Gilfoyle looked at him silently, wondering how far his powers of deduction would go.

“You’re trying to make some jealous? Dinesh?” 

Gilfoyle nodded a little. 

Jared looked at him sympathetically and said, “I understand how someone can be driven to do things like that, but speaking from experience you can’t let an unrequited crush takeover--”

“Unrequited my balls. We’re sleeping together,” Gilfoyle informed him. 

“Oh. Wow,” Jared said. “But, if you’re already together, then why play games to make him jealous?” 

“I don’t know. He thought I was fucking other people and seemed upset about it, so I decided to let him keep thinking that.” 

Jared furrowed his eyebrows and said, “But, if you really like him wouldn’t it be better--”

“I’m not talking about this with you,” Gilfoyle told him. 

“I think I might understand more than you think,” Jared told him.

“Oh, I know you’ll understand,” Gilfoyle said. “That’s why I don’t want to talk about it with you. I don’t need that long, hard look at what I’ve become.”

 

 

“Your shirt’s inside out,” Dinesh told Gilfoyle.

“Is it?” Gilfoyle asked as he sat down next to Dinesh. “I guess I was distracted from all the sex I’d just had.” 

Dinesh narrowed his eyes and asked, “Same guy or a different one?” 

Gilfoyle looked back at Dinesh, trying to decide which would be worse. “Same guy,” he said. “Really starting to like him.”

“Okay, shut up,” Dinesh said. “Let’s just do what you came here to do.” Dinesh kissed him and then looked at him nervously. “Okay?” he asked.

“I mean, personally, I’m already feeling pretty satisfied but if you want to…” 

Dinesh moved into his lap. “Yeah. Please.” 

Gilfoyle grinned and started kissing him roughly. 

 

 

Jared watched as Dinesh paced around the living room. 

“Would you like a calming night time tea?” Jared asked him.

“Fuck you, Jared,” Dinesh said. 

“Do you want to talk about what’s wrong?” Jared asked.

“Nothing’s wrong,” Dinesh said. “I just don’t feel like going to sleep.” He glanced to the door, then went back to pacing.

“Please let me do something for you,” Jared said.

“Why do you care about me all of a sudden? Go bother Richard.” 

“I just hate seeing you like this,” Jared said.

“I’m not like anything,” Dinesh said, glancing to the door again. He looked back at Jared and saw the way he was grimacing. “What’s going on with you?” 

Jared let out a little uncomfortable half-squeal.

“What was that?” Dinesh asked.

“I’m going to make you that tea,” Jared said, standing up.

“Now you’re walking away from me… are you hiding something from me? What could you know about anything?” he asked.

Jared looked back at him with the same terrible grimace. 

“Tell me right now,” Dinesh said.

“I know about you and Gilfoyle,” he said. 

“How? Fuck, can you hear it all the way in the garage? Fuck!”

“No, no,” Jared assured him. “No one else knows.” 

“How do you know?” Dinesh asked.

“Gilfoyle told me,” Jared said.

“Of course he did,” Dinesh said. “Because fuck my privacy, right? What does he care about me? I’m just one more person he’s fucking.” 

Jared tightened his lips. “Well,” he said softly. 

Dinesh raised an eyebrow. “Jared, you have to tell me. As my friend, you have to tell me.” 

“You used the f-word. Oh my God,” Jared said.

“I can take it back if you don’t tell me everything you know,” Dinesh told him.

“Gilfoyle’s only having sex with you.” 

Dinesh stared at him. “...are you sure?” 

“I’m entirely sure. He told me that he just liked seeing you jealous.” 

“Motheerfucker,” Dinesh said. 

Gilfoyle walked in. 

“Oh, hey, Gilfoyle,” Dinesh said. “You’re home late. Well, I’m going to my room.” Dinesh walked away. 

 

 

Gilfoyle walked into his room. “You seem more pissed than usual,” he observed.

“Jared told me everything.” 

Gilfoyle sighed. “I shouldn’t have outed you. I’m sorry. But, it’s just Jared. I wouldn’t tell anyone who matters.” 

“Okay, but aside from that shitty move… you’re not fucking anyone else.” 

“Oh. That,” Gilfoyle said. 

“You’re such an asshole,” Dinesh said.

“I saw an opportunity to mess with you and I took it. It’s what I do. You shouldn’t be surprised.”

“No, I shouldn’t. I can’t believe I’m sleeping with you. God, what is wrong with me that I thought ‘yes, this asshole who always torments me. That’s the one for me.’” 

“You know what? Fuck you, Dinesh,” Gilfoyle said.

“Fuck me? How are you the one in all this who’s angry?” 

“You know why I let you think I was sleeping with other people?” 

“Because you’re a dick,” Dinesh said.

“Since we first hooked up, all I’ve done is jump at the opportunity to suck your dick and make you happy and you don’t even notice. You somehow manage to have no fucking clue that you have all the power and that I’m head over heels for you.”

Dinesh furrowed his eyebrows. “You’re not head over heels for me. We’re guys who hate each other but are grossly attracted to each other. That’s our thing.” 

“That’s your thing,” Gilfoyle said. “I’m the fucking pussy with a huge crush on someone who’s only with me because it’s convenient.” 

Dinesh had no idea how to respond, he just stared at Gilfoyle.

“When I went to that concert, I really was just going to a concert. I even left before the encore to make sure I’d get home before you went to sleep, even though I love that fucking band. I haven't for a second thought about being with anyone besides you in a very long time.”

“You… like me,” Dinesh said.

“Yeah, genius, the guy who’s been doing everything he can to pleasure you sexually every night for weeks likes you.” 

After a second, Dinesh said, “Now that I’m thinking about it… I guess I like you too.” 

Gilfoyle raised an eyebrow. “You do?” 

“Yeah. I mean, I was ready to murder this fucking guy you were sleeping with.”

Gilfoyle grinned. “Really?” 

“Oh yeah. I wanted to murder him and piss on his grave.”

Gilfoyle looked at him admiringly, then shyly asked, “Because you want me to be all yours?” 

Dinesh grinned and said, “Yeah and now I know you are. I’m never gonna let you forget that.”


End file.
